finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vaan
Vaan ist ein spielbarer Charakter in Final Fantasy XII. Die Besetzung seiner Heimat, der grausame Krieg und das ständige Leid lassen in ihm einen großen Freiheitsdrang entstehen, der sich in seinem Lebenstraum äußert, ein Luftpirat zu werden und niemandem verpflichtet zu sein. Seit sein Bruder Reks im Krieg starb schlägt er sich auf den Straßen von Rabanastre durch. Vaan ist draufgängerisch, ungeduldig und leichtgläubig, als er zwischen die Fronten des Imperiums von Archadia und des Widerstands von Dalmasca gerät, angeführt von Prinzessin Ashe. Er entwickelt sich aber weiter und wird von einem unerfahrenen Mitläufer zu einem treuen Freiheitskämpfer. Während seiner Reisen wird er von seiner besten Freundin Penelo begleitet, die ihn stets aus allem Ärger heraushalten möchte und die er leidenschaftlich beschützt und verteidigt. Handlung Vorgeschichte Fünf Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung starben seine Eltern an einer unbekannten Seuche, seitdem lebt er bei Penelos Familie. Drei Jahre später starb sein Bruder Reks beim Angriff des Imperiums als Soldat bei der Schlacht um die Nalbina-Festung. Dieser Verlust belastet ihn sehr und schürt in ihm den Hass gegenüber dem Imperium. Der Warenhändler Migelo lässt ihn seitdem gelegentliche Botengänge für ihn erledigen, wodurch sich Vaan ein kleines Taschengeld verdient. Final Fantasy XII thumb|250px|Vaan verteilt Geld der imperialen Soldaten an [[Rabanastres Bürger]] Vaan trainiert gelegentlich seine Kampffertigkeiten gegen Ratten aus der Garamseys-Kanalisation und stiehlt Geld von imperialen Soldaten, denn für ihn ist dies die Pflicht der Bürger Dalmascas. Die imperialen Besetzer hätten sich dieses Geld unrechterweise zu Eigen gemacht, doch seine Freundin Penelo nimmt es ihm weg, da sie sich darüber sorgt, dass er eines Tages eingesperrt werden könnte, wenn er weiter stiehlt. Ein Luftschiff fliegt über sie hinweg und lässt Vaan von seinem großen Traum berichten, eines Tages ebenfalls ein solches zu besitzen und zu fliegen. Penelo gibt ihm den Hinweis, dass der Händler Migelo Aufträge für ihn habe. Migelo erwartet eine Lieferung aus der Ostwüste Dalmascas, die bslang nicht eintraf, und ließ daher einen Mob ausschreiben, Vaan sollte nur helfen die Lieferung im Anschluss in den Laden zu bringen. Er nimmt den Mob jedoch selbst an und bezwingt eine Streunertomate. Auf dem Rückweg findet er eine Galbana-Lilie und nimmt sie als Souvenir für Penelo mit, die ihm jedoch vor dem Stadttor von einem Chocobo zertreten wird, als ihn die Wachen nicht passieren lassen wollen und wegstoßen. Allerdings lassen sie ihn eintreten, nachdem sie einen Krug Wein von Migelo geschenkt bekommen, der glücklicherweise in eben jenem Moment erschien. thumb|250px|Vaan stiehlt den [[Abend-Splitter]] Zusammen mit den Bürgern Rabanastres schauen sich Vaan und Penelo die Rede des neuen Konsuls der Stadt an, Vayne Carudas Solidor, Sohn des Kaisers von Archadia. Anschließend hat sich Vaans Meinung nicht verändert, obwohl der Großteil der Bevölkerung Vayne applaudiert. Vaan möchte in den Palast einbrechen, um daraus irgendetwas aus dem Besitz des Imperiums zu stehlen und es dem Volke Dalmascas zurückzugeben, dem es schlussendlich gehöre. Dank der hilfreichen Informationen von Dalan gelingt ihm der Einbruch sowie der Diebstahl des Abend-Splitters, obwohl er noch unmittelbar zuvor Penelo versprach, nichts Gefährliches zu unternehmen. Vaan weiß nicht, dass es sich dabei um einen Nethiziten mit großer Zerstörungskraft handelt. Gerade als er den Splitter in die Hand nimmt erscheinen die Luftpiraten Balthier und Fran, die ebenfalls den Splitter haben wollen und seine Aushändigung fordern, aber Vaan weigert sich konsequent. Gleichzeitig ereignet sich im Palast ein Angriff von Widerstandskämpfern gegen das Imperium und bei einer spektakulären Flucht gelangen die drei in die Garamseys-Kanalisation, wo Balthier beschließt, dass sie nun zusammenarbeiten werden, wollten sie den Wachen entkommen. Sie treffen die totgeglaubte Prinzessin Ashe, die keiner von ihnen erkennt und die sich ihnen als Amalia vorstellt. Vaan hilft ihr vor einigen imperialen Soldaten zu entkommen, als sie an einer Podestkante steht und sich in seine Arme fallen lässt. thumb|left|250px|Er hilft Ashe aus einer gefährlichen Lage Als sie den Abend-Splitter in seiner Hand sieht, begleitet sie die Gruppe, jedoch gelingt ihnen die Flucht nicht, sie werden bald darauf von Soldaten festgenommen. Vor den Augen zahlreicher Unterstadtbewohner werden die Gefangenen vorgeführt, darunter auch Vaans Freundin Penelo. Er entschuldigt sich eher sarkastisch als ernst gemeint bei ihr und wird dann von einem Soldaten auf den Kopf geschlagen. thumb|left|250px|Während seiner Ohnmacht träumt Vaan von [[Reks]] Vaan träumt von seinem Bruder Reks, bringt ihm seine Lieblingsblumen ins Zimmer, Galbana-Lilien, und fragt, ob er wirklich damals mitgeholfen habe den König zu töten, und dass er von Hauptmann Basch hereingelegt worden sein müsse. Er erwacht im Nalbina-Verlies mit Balthier und Fran, der Aufenthaltsort von Prinzessin Ashe ist ihnen unbekannt. Bei einem Rundgang wird Vaan Zeuge, wie zwei Seeks einen Bangaa ermorden und dann auf ihn selbst aufmerksam werden, ein weiterer Seek schlägt Vaan bewusstlos. Er wird in eine Art Arena gezogen und von den drei Seeks bedroht, als Balthier zu seiner Unterstützung erscheint und sie gemeinsam ihre Widersacher besiegen. Fran fand unterdessen einen Fluchtweg, der aber von einer magischen Barriere gesichert werde und sehr gefährlich sein könnte. Als Vaan ein kurzes Zweifeln an ihren Fähigkeiten andeutet, wird er von Balthier scharf zurechtgewiesen, dass Fran wisse, wovon sie redet. Sie folgen einem imperialen Richter in die Einzelzelle des vermeintlichen Königsmörders Basch von Ronsenburg. Nachdem der Richter wieder abzieht bettelt Basch um ihre Hilfe, sie mögen ihn zum Wohle Dalmascas befreien, was Vaan so sehr erzürnt, dass er an Baschs Käfig springt und ihn anbrüllt, denn nur wegen Basch sei Reks nicht mehr am Leben. Fran bricht die Verankerung des Käfigs und lässt íhn in die Tiefe stürzen, während sich alle daran festklammern. thumb|250px|Seinen Hass gegenüber Basch zeigt Vaan sehr deutlich Der Aufprall zerstört den Käfig und Basch ist somit frei. Vaan stürzt sich in Rage auf ihn und holt zum Schlag aus, doch er wird von Balthier abgehalten. Der politische Hintergrund ist ihm gleichgültig, er sieht in Basch viel eher einen weiteren willkommenen Schwertarm. Während sie durch den Barheim-Tunnel flüchten erzählt ihnen Basch, was wirklich geschah und dass es Gabranth war, der sowohl den König als auch Vaans Bruder Reks ermordete, doch Vaan glaubt ihm nicht. Basch entschuldigt sich mehrmals bei ihm und appelliert daran, zu glauben was sein Bruder damals glaubte und Basch zu vertrauen. Sie kehren nach Rabanastre zurück, wo Balthier Vaan den Abend-Splitter überlässt, da er ihm nur Ärger einhandelte. Er möchte ihn Penelo zeige, doch sie ist nicht aufzufinden, auch Dalan weiß nichts von ihrem Verbleib. Stattdessen gibt er ihm ein Schwert des Alten Ordens, das Vaan bei Vossler Azelas abgibt und somit den Zugang zum Widerstand erhält, den auch Basch unterdessen aufsuchte. Für Basch ist es mehr als Zufall dass sich ihre Wege in jüngster Zeit so häufig kreuzten, Vaan findet es hingegen lästig, aber er sieht mittlerweile ein, dass Basch nicht für Reks' Tod verantwortlich ist. Als Ausgleich für seine Hilfe bei der Flucht aus Nalbina bringt er Basch zu Balthier und Fran und erfährt dort durch Migelo, dass Penelo vom Kopfgeldjäger Ba'Gamnan entführt wurde und in den Lhusu-Minen eingesperrt ist. Sofort bittet er Balthier um eine Überfahrt mit seinem Luftschiff und bietet ihm den Abend-Splitter als Bezahlung an. Balthier willigt ein und sie fliegen mit der Strahl nach Bhujerba. Bei diesem Flug ist Vaan enorm euphorisiert, weil er sich wie ein echter Luftpirat fühlt. In Bhujerba angekommen schließt sich ihnen Larsa Ferrinas Solidor an, der ebenfalls ein Anliegen in den Minen hat und sich als Lamont ausgibt. Vaan verspricht sich sofort und verrät Baschs wahren Namen, obwohl sie verdeckt bleiben wollten. Sie betreten die Minen und werden von Ba'Gamnan zum Kampf herausgefordert. Vaan erkundigt sich sofort nach Penelo und erfährt, dass sie freigelassen wurde und fortlief. Die Gruppe flieht vor Ba'Gamnan aus den Minen und findet Penelo im Gewahrsam des Richters Ghis, doch Larsa greift ein und bringt sie ins Anwesen von Marquis Ondore in Sicherheit. thumb|250px|Vaan erregt die Aufmerksamkeit des Widerstandes von [[Bhujerba]] Um ebenfalls dort Einlass zu erhalten, müssen sie Kontakt zur Widerstandsbewegung in Bhujerba aufnehmen. Dazu meldet sich Vaan freiwillig und ruft lautstark in Bhujerbas Straßen aus, dass Basch von Ronsenburg lebt, und zwar entgegen der öffentlichen Bekanntgabe des Marquis vor zwei Jahren, laut welcher Basch exekutiert wurde. Schlussendlich ist dieser Plan erfolgreich und sie erwirken eine Audienz beim Marquis, bei dem er sie scheinbar verhaften lässt, aber in Wahrheit einen Schritt näher an Prinzessin Ashe bringt. Sie wird nämlich auf dem Schlachtschiff Leviathan festgehalten, wohin sich nun auch der Marquis bringen lässt. Vaan erfährt kurz zuvor aber noch, dass Penelo nicht mehr in Bhujerba sei, sondern bereits auf dem Weg nach Rabanastre. thumb|left|250px|Vaan und Penelo finden sich wieder Sie werden auf die Schiffsbrücke der Leviathan zu Richter Ghis gebracht sowie zu Prinzessin Ashe alias Amalia, deren wahre Identität von Ghis aufgedeckt wird. Er will sie exekutieren lassen, sollte sie keinen Beweis ihrer Herkunft erbringen können. In diesem Moment zeigt Vaan den leuchtenden Abend-Splitter, den er aus dem Palast stahl und der exakt dieser Beweis ist. Vaan händigt den Stein aus, damit Prinzessin Ashe verschont wird. Sie werden in ihre Zellen abgeführt, aber können die Wachen dank dem verdeckt arbeitenden Vossler überrumpeln. Gemeinsam finden und befreien sie Prinzessin Ashe und stoßen auf ihrem Fluchtweg auf Larsa und Penelo. Erleichtert nimmt Vaan sie in den Arm, trotz der stressigen Situation durch den ausgelösten Alarm und die permanente Bedrohung durch die feindlichen Wachen. Penelo bleibt fortan bei Vaan, während Larsa Vossler abberuft und mit ihm zu den Luftschiffen eilt. Die Flucht nach Bhujerba verläuft erfolgreich. Marquis Ondore möchte die Prinzessin bei sich behalten, bis sie wieder mächtig genug sei, doch sie kann nicht untätig bleiben und stiehlt kurzerhand Basch Luftschiff, um auf eigene Faust weiterzuziehen. Vaan erwischt sie dabei und ermahnt sie, dass man nicht einfach Luftschiffe stehlen könne,obwohl gerade er selbst noch bis vor kurzem kleine Diebstähle verübte. Auch Balthier, Basch, Fran und Penelo erscheinen und es wird einstimmig beschlossen, die Prinzessin bei ihrem Vorhaben zur Wiedererlangung ihrer Macht zu begleiten. Zu diesem Zweck reisen sie zur Grabstätte Raithwalls und bergen den Morgen-Splitter. Als Ashe ihn an sich nimmt, sieht sie eine geisterhafte Erscheinung in Form ihres verstorbenen Ehemannes Rasler. Auch Vaan kann diese Erscheinung sehen, die vier verbliebenen Protagonisten jedoch nicht. thumb|250px|Um seine Verluste zu vergessen, entschließt er sich Ashe zu unterstützen Die Gruppe wird sofort beim Verlassen des Grabs erneut von Richter Ghis festgenommen; auch dieses Mal gelingt ihnen die Flucht und der Morgen-Splitter zerstört die Luftschiffflotte des Richters. Um den Splitter wieder aufzuladen reist die Gruppe nach Jahara zu den Garif, doch sie können nicht weiterhelfen. In dieser Nacht spricht Vaan mit Ashe über die Erscheinung von Rasler, die sie beide gesehen haben. In diesem Zuge erklärt Vaan, dass er bis hierher eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit gesucht habe, den Tod seines Bruders zu verdrängen, sei es durch Vergeltung am Imperium ausüben oder durch den Wunsch ein Luftpirat zu werden. Damit habe er nun jedoch abgeschlossen, er möchte nicht mehr weglaufen, sondern Antworten auf die Fragen nach der Sinnhaftigkeit dieses Krieges finden, die er durch das Begleiten der Prinzessin bekommen könne. Vaan kämpft ab diesem Zeitpunkt bedingungslos an ihrer Seite für die Befreiung Dalmascas und reift im Lauf der weiteren Reise mehr und mehr zu einem zuverlässigen Gefolgsmann, wenngleich er sich noch zuweilen plump und unreif im Umgang mit seinen anderen Mitstreitern verhält. Im Miriam-Stillschrein findet Ashe das Schwert der Könige. Vaan und Balthier möchten, dass Ashe es am Morgen-Splitter auf seine Echtheit überprüft und ihn zerstört. Als sie das Schwert hebt, sieht sie erneut die Erscheinung Raslers, der sie kopfschüttelnd vor der Zerstörung abmahnt. Kurz darauf fragt sie Vaan, ob er ihn ebenfalls wieder sah, aber er verneint. Es stellt sich heraus, dass diese Trugbilder eine Finte der Occuria waren, um Ashe nach ihren Wünschen zu lenken. Im weiteren Verlauf erhält Prinzessin Ashe von ihnen den Auftrag, das Sonnen-Gespinst zu finden und daraus neue Nethizite zu schlagen, mit denen sie das Imperium zerschmettern könnte. Alternativ könnte sie allerdings auch dank dem Schwert der Könige aus dem Stillschrein das Sonnen-Gespinst zerstören und somit den Frieden verfolgen. Gemeinsam mit dem Luftpiraten Reddas reisen sie zum Ridorana-Katarakt, wo Balthier Vaan sein Luftschiff vermacht, sollte ihm dort etwas zustoßen. thumb|250px|Ein gereifter Vaan spricht sich gegen Rache als Rechtfertigung aus Am Sonnen-Gespinst angekommen entscheidet sich Ashe zwischen Rache und Frieden, als Richter Gabranth erscheint und ihren Hass zu schüren versucht. Er verlangt von ihr die Rache am Imperium, damit den Toten Gerechtigkeit widerfährt, aber Vaan lenkt ein, dass ihnen damit nicht geholfen wäre. Er sieht ein, dass er dadurch seinem verstorbenen Bruder keinen Dienst erweisen würde und spricht sich deshalb klar gegen Gabranths Vorstellung aus. Im Verlauf der Geschehnisse erscheint auch Doktor Cid, zerstört alle Nethizite und überlädt das Sonnen-Gespinst. Dadurch wird Vayne zwar der Nethizite beraubt, kann aber stattdessen auf die Luftfeste Bahamut zurückgreifen, ein enorm großes und mächtiges Schlachtschiff. Ashe beschließt, dass es ihre königliche Pflicht ist, diese Luftfeste aufzuhalten und die drohende Zerstörung von Rabanastre abzuwenden. Daher entert sie diese mit der Strahl und ihren Gefährten erfolgreich. Marquis Ondore erkennt das Schiff und will es in Sorge um das Wohl der Prinzessin eigentlich zurückholen, aber Vaan trickst ihn mit einem Stimmenimitator aus und gibt sich als Larsa aus. Dies sorgt für eine gewisse Beruhigung auf Seiten des Marquis, denn Larsa könnte Vayne tatsächlich aufhalten. Dort angekommen spitzen sich die Ereignisse zu und es kommt zur Konfrontation zwischen der Prinzessin und Vayne. Außerdem erscheint Gabranth und erhebt sein Schwert gegen Vayne. Nachdem Gabranth Vayne schwer treffen konnte und im Gegenzug einen ebenfalls schweren Hieb erleiden muss, nimmt Vaan Gabranths Schwert auf und schlägt damit Vayne zu Boden. Als er nachsetzen will, wird er von Venat aufgehalten, der mit Vayne verschmilzt und zu einem völlig anderen Wesen wird. thumb|250px|Bevor es zum Absturz kommt fliegt Vaan alle Charaktere in Sicherheit Schlussendlich kann aber auch dieser Kampf erfolgreich bestritten werden und Vayne stirbt in einer gewaltigen Mysth-Explosion. Die Bahamut droht auf Rabanastre zu stürzen, Balthier begibt sich deshalb in die Maschinenräume und trägt Vaan auf, sofort loszufliegen, sobald die Antriebe funktionstüchtig seien. Vaan steuert anschließend die Strahl in Sicherheit und bewahrt sie in Balthiers Gedenken auf, der offenbar beim Sturz der Bahamut ums Leben kommt. Ein Jahr nach diesen Ereignissen vergeht, Vaan erfüllt sich allmählich seinen Traum und wird Luftpirat. Er behütet die Strahl nach wie vor, doch Balthier nimmt sie sich zurück und hinterlässt einen Abschiedsbrief an Vaan, laut dem er einen wertvolleren Schatz gefunden habe, und dass Penelo und er ihm nach Bervenia folgen sollen. Kampfverhalten Final Fantasy XII Vaan verfügt über ausgeglichene und vergleichsweise hohe Statuswerte. Seine Stärke und Konstitution gehören zu den jeweils höchsten Werten aller spielbaren Charaktere, Magie und Agilität sowie die maximalen TP und MP sind ebenfalls überdurchschnittlich hoch. Zu Beginn des Spiels sind die Lizenzen „Militärschwert“, „Leichte Ausrüstung 1“ und „Klauen“ auf Vaans Lizenzbrett freigeschaltet; ausgerüstet ist er mit einem Mithril-Schwert, einem Lederhut und einem Lederhemd. Seine Mysth-Teks heißen Rote Hydra, Höllenzyklon und Mana-Fusion. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Vaan tritt dem Clan als Luftpirat bei, einem Beruf, den nur er annehmen kann. Seine Fähigkeiten sind in erster Linie auf das Erbeuten von Schätzen und die Steigerung seines Tempos und seiner Ausweichquote ausgerichtet. Andere Auftritte Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Vaan ist einer der Hauptcharaktere im Nachfolger von Final Fantasy XII. Er reist zu Beginn mit Filo, Kytes, Penelo und Tomaj mithilfe der Galbana zum Himmelskontinent Lemurés. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Vaan hat einen Auftritt als spielbarer Charakter in Final Fantasy Tactics A2. Der Protagonist des Spiels, Luso Clemens, trifft ihn zum ersten Mal während einer Mission im Luftschiffhafen von Morabera. Penelo hat auch einen Auftritt; sie bereist zusammen mit Vaan Ivalice auf der Suche nach wertvollen Schätzen. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy right|170px|Vaan in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy :Hauptartikel: Vaan (Dissidia 012). Vaan ist einer der neuen Charaktere in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy und repräsentiert gemeinsam mit Gabranth Final Fantasy XII. Etymologie In einem Interview einer Famitsu-Ausgabe (jap. Spielezeitschrift) wurde preisgegeben, dass sich sein Name vom französischen Wort „vent“ ableitet, was „Wind“ bedeutet. Zur besseren japanischen Aussprache dieses französischen Wortes wurde dann noch ein zusätzliches «a» hinzugefügt. en:Vaan es:Vaan fi:Vaan it:Vaan ja:ヴァン ru:Ваан fr:Vaan Kategorie:Charakter (FFXII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFXII:RW) Kategorie:Charakter (FFTA2)